


Just Another Budapest

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gallifrey and Asgard are same thing, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Royalty, Time Lord, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rielaborazione di questa serie di fanfiction http://archiveofourown.org/series/38766, scritta per la challenge annuale "Lost In Fanfiction" di @fiumidiparole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Il racconto tiene conto degli eventi fino a The Avengers, poi gli eventi si distaccano dal resto del film.  
> Per quanto riguarda Doctor Who, ne tiene conto fino alla fine della quarta stagione.

(Non incluso nel conteggio mensile)

Gallifrey è in realtà il modo che gli antichi usavano per chiamare Asgard, e che i signori del tempo sono un particolare ramo degli asgardiani, nati dopo che due gemelli sono stati modificati geneticamente da una potente maga per salvarli da morte certe. I signori del tempo sono sempre stati in conflitto con gli asgardiani, nonostante venissero emarginati per la loro capacità di non poter vivere per sempre  
Il Valeyard è in realtà l'ultima rigenerazione del Dottore (che era scappato da Gallifrey/Asgard, sfruttando i TARDIS, cabine create con l'aiuto delle sorelle della stessa maga che aveva creato la specie per non dover usare il Bifrost; il Dottore non ha in realtà distrutto Gallifrey/Asgard e tutta specie, lo pensa solo a causa di una visione (i timelord hanno spesso visioni, premonitrici e non) che si è impressa nella sua mente come ricordo realmente accaduto, impazzito per l'idea di dover morire, che si lascia uccidere dal gelido vento della parte più fredda di Asgard/Gallifrey, dopo aver trovato il corpo della moglie incinta morta durante una rivolta (in realtà la moglie aveva partorito il figlio, Loki, che poi era stato portato con se da Odino).  
Loki quindi cresce come figlio di Odino, accadono tutti gli eventi di Thor (leggermente modificati, perchè Loki scopre non di essere un gigante di ghiaccio, ma un signore del tempo), Loki viene mandato nel vuoto e poi torna con l'aiuto di Thanos.  
Rose, che vive nel Pete's World ed era stata reclutata da Fury (che conosce tutta la storia vera del Doc), comincia ad essere addestrata tra gli eventi di Thor e The Avengers.  
Avvengono gli eventi di Stoccarda, a cui Rose non partecipa (per volere di Natasha). Quando poi Loki viene rinchiuso nella gabbia, prima di scappare, rivela a Natasha di essere il figlio del Valeyard (senza spiegarli però cosa siano i timelord).  
Così Nat va da Fury per chiedergli spiegazioni, che però non le racconta nulla (nonostamte conosce la storia), dicendole solo di mandare via Rose, se tiene a lei.  
Lei lo fa e poi avvengono tutti gli altri eventi del film, mentre Rose ritorna al Torchwood (in cui però ci sono solo Pete e Jackie, non la metacrisi del Dottore, morto per salvare Rose prima che lei partisse per lo SHIELD).  
Lei lo fa e poi avvengono tutti gli altri eventi del film, mentre Rose ritorna al Torchwood (in cui però ci sono solo Pete e Jackie, non la metacrisi del Dottore, morto per salvare Rose prima che lei partisse per lo SHIELD).


	2. Parte Prima

Rose Tyler scende dall'elicottero, stringendosi nel capotto, mentre il vento le sposta con forza i capelli sul viso. E' atterrata sulla stessa porta aerei di due anni prima, ma stavolta ad attenderla non c'è Fury, con la classica benda sull'occhio, ma Natasha, che si avvicina a lei sorridendo.  
Avevano parlato al telefono pochi giorni prima, dopo che era tornata da una ricognizione nel centro di Londra per conto del Torchwood. Era ancora sporca di sangue alieno, ma quando aveva sentito il telefono squillare e aveva letto il numero, non poteva fare a meno di rispondere (lei le aveva salvato la vita, in fin dei conti).

La cosa che più la sorprese, però, furono le sue parole: le chiedeva di tornare allo SHIELD, per un emergenza. Nonostante tutti i dubbi, le aveva detto di si, perché si fidava di lei.  
Si abbracciano, da buone amiche, ma vede che lei ha la stessa faccia preoccupata dell'ultima volta che si sono viste. Vorrebbe chiederle spiegazioni, ma lei le fa segno di restare in silenzio, per parlarne in un luogo più appartato.  
A un occhiata più attento, nota che gli ambienti sono cambiati leggermente, probabilmente a causa della distruzione di Loki, il figlio del Valeyard. Quando viaggiava ancora col Dottore, nell'altro universo, lui aveva parlato del Valeyard solo una volta, dicendo che era forse il nemico che più temeva di tutti quegli che aveva accumulato negli anni, senza però mai spiegarle perché.  
Ma sentiva che c'era qualcosa di pericoloso, che si nascondeva in mezzo.

Una volta arrivata nella camera di Natasha, si era seduta sul bordo del letto e aveva osservato il muro spoglio, chiedendosi se la sua vecchia stanza con la pittura blu e le stelle esisteva ancora.  
Nonostante i mesi che avevano passato insieme, Nat si era era sempre tenuta tutte le cose per sé, come dimostrava la camera, completamente spoglia, se non per la foto di lei e il famoso Occhi di Falco appoggiata sul comodino. Aveva sentito che c'era qualcosa tra loro, accaduto durante una famosa missione a Budapest, ma nessuno sapeva esattamente cose.  
Si era riscossa dai suoi pensieri, quando aveva cominciato a parlare.

“So che il fatto che sia stata propri a chiederti di ritornare qui sia un controsenso, ma ti prometto che non è per essere un agente di nuovo. Solo che ho scoperto delle cosa che devi assolutamente sapere...” Si fermata, per prende un respiro profondo, e poi l'aveva guardata negli occhi. “Per quanto la cosa ti potrà sembrare idiota, Stark ha creato questa tradizione che almeno una volta all'anno dobbiamo organizzare una rimpatriata degli Avengers, neanche fossimo una confraternita! Comunque, ti avevo per caso nominato durante la cena, e Thor mi ha chiesto più informazioni su di te, davanti a un bicchierino di vodka. Gli ho raccontato che hai viaggiato col Dottore, e per la prima volta l'ho visto impallidire. Mi ha raccontato qualcosa a cui ancora adesso faccio fatica a credere.”

Era sconvolta, che cosa poteva nascondere di tanto pericoloso l'uomo di cui si era innamorata tanto tempo prima?

“Mi ha spiegato che, molti secoli prima della nascita di Odino, erano nati due gemelli, gli eredi al trono, estratti prematuramente dal ventre della madre, morta a causa di una debilitante malattia. I bambini facevano fatica a sopravvivere e c'erano molte possibilità che morissero entrambi; così, per impedire il peggio, era stata chiamata una potente maga per salvarli. L'unico problema fu che la maga usò tanta energia da cambiare il disegno genetico dei due, e morire nel mentre lo faceva, sussurrando delle parole nelle orecchie del re prima di esalare il suo ultimo respiro. Ciò che rimase della famiglia reale venne esiliato su una parte fino a quel momento disabitata, e fondarono un nuovo ramo degli Asgardiani, cominciando a riferirsi al territorio in cui vivevano come Gallifrey, l'antico nome di Asgard, e si fecero chiamare 'Signori del Tempo', le ultime parole della maga.”

Rose era rimasta a bocca aperta, non sapendo cosa dire. Il Dottore le aveva mentito, sulla guerra del tempo e sul fatto di essere l'ultimo della sua specie.

“Chi è il Valeyeard, Natasha?”

Lei si era zittita un istante, come per cercare di trovare le parole adatte. Poi aveva fatto un sospiro, e si era decisa a rispondere.

“E' l'ultima rigenerazione del Dottore, Rose. Thor mi ha raccontato che è tornato su Asgard dopo essersi rigenerato l'ultima volta, impazzito a causa dell'idea di dover morire, e si era lasciato uccidere dai venti gelidi della parte più fredda del pianeta, dopo aver creduto la moglie e il figlio morti. In realtà, Odino aveva salvato il piccolo, Loki.”

Nat la stringe forte, vedendola sconvolta. Aveva creduto in un uomo, il suo principe azzurro alieno proveniente dalle stelle, e adesso scopriva che tutto ciò che gli aveva detto erano solo fandonie.

“Era scappato via dal pianeta a causa di una visione, che si era innestata nei suoi ricordi, in cui uccideva tutta la sua specie e probabilmente quello che ti ha raccontato lo credeva vero.”

Si era staccato dall'abbraccio, portando una coccia di capelli dietro l'orecchio. “Visto che Loki è andato sul suo pianeta ed è rinchiuso in catene, voglio tornare a fare l'agente. Mi avevi promesso che avresti finito di addestrarmi, quando si sarebbe vista l'occasione, e mi sembra che tu mantieni sempre le promesse.”

“Ne sei sicura, Rose? Sicura sicura?”

In realtà non lo era così tanto, ma aveva bisogno di qualcosa su cui concentrarsi ed entrare ufficialmente a far parte di un'agenzia segreta, sarebbe stato il modo migliore per non pensare a tutte le scoperte appena fatte. “Mai stata così sicura”

Natasha aveva sorriso, alzandosi dal bordo del letto. Avrebbe scritto una mail a sua madre, comunicandole che si fermava più del previsto, e poi sarebbe andata a salutare Fury (in realtà a dirgliene quattro sul perché l'avesse tenuta all'oscuro di tutto).

“Purtroppo la tua stanza è andata distrutta a causa di Loki, ma posso procurarti altra pittura. Bentornata tra noi, Lupo Cattivo!”

E stavolta ci sarebbe restata, ne era più che certa.

\- 

Dopo tre mesi passati alo SHIELD, si era resa conto del perché anni prima aveva accettato di entraci: essere un'agente le piaceva. E sopratutto, le piaceva il fatto che grazie a quel tipo di vita, poteva avere una routine e riuscire a dividere la sua vita in compartimenti stagni; il Dottore e John erano chiusi in una camera blindata che si apriva solo nei suoi incubi. Ma piano piano non uscivano più neanche durante la notte, grazie ai sonniferi che si era fatta prescrivere in infermeria.  
Durante il giorno, quando si allenava con Natasha, non pensava proprio a nulla, e riusciva a essere spaventosamente fredda. Al poligono era brava, come non credeva di poter essere, e la maggior parte delle volte riusciva a centrare il bersaglio perfettamente.  
Nel corpo a corpo, faceva del suo meglio, considerando che la sua trainer era una ex spia russa, entrata nello SHIELD dopo la misteriosa missione di Budapest, di cui solo Fury stesso conosceva gli esiti.  
Aveva scoperto, ascoltando alcune voci di corridoio, che si facevano addirittura scommesse su cosa potesse essere successo. Alcuni ipotizzavano addirittura che Nat fosse rimasta incinta e avesse abbondato la figlia.  
Ma lei non ci credeva, o comunque le sembrava troppo improbabile; credeva che fossero andati a letto insieme, lei e Clint, e credeva che continuassero a farlo ancora.  
Perché se nella stanza vuota e spoglia, l'unica decorazione era una foto di loro due, qualche significato doveva avere. E lei voleva sapere quale era.  
Così, quel pomeriggio, dopo essere uscite del poligono, si erano fermate nella camera, la foto ancora lì in bella mostra.  
Natasha si era messa alla scrivania, sfogliando un fascicolo, e Rose si era seduta sul letto, in silenzio. Non sapeva proprio come far uscire il discorso senza sembrare invadente, così aveva continuato a fissare la foto ancora e ancora, come se potesse suggerirle le parole adatte.

“L'abbiamo scattata a Budapest, quella foto. E so che muori dalla voglia di sapere cos'è successo, come metà dell'agenzia d'altronde”

Si era morsa il labbro, felice che l'avesse praticamente letta nel pensiero.

“Sono stata educata in Russia e sono diventata una delle assassine migliori al mondo, tanto da diventare pericolosa anche per lo SHIELD, senza però aver mai colpito uno di loro. Mandarono Clint a uccidermi, ma per qualche motivo lui non lo fece. Anzi, mi salvò da un gruppo di assassini che volevano pestarmi a morte dopo che io uccisi il loro capo. Volevo tornare a casa da sola, ma gli svenni praticamente delle braccia e mi portò in un vecchio motel. Senza le sue cure, non assicuro che sarei ancora qui oggi, visto che ero conciata male sul serio. E' rimasto accanto a me fino a che non sono stata meglio, e poi abbiamo fatto un giro in città. Abbiamo scattato quella foto, e lui mi ha baciata. Era il mio primo bacio da moltissimo tempo.”  
Aveva dei sospetti di quel tipo, certo, ma non pensava che Clint avesse disobbedito a un ordine di Fury per una donna, sembrava il soldatino perfetto.  
Ma si era tenuta i pensieri per sé, voleva il resto della storia.

“Mi ha detto che voleva salvarmi dallo SHIELD, così rubammo un areo privato e andammo a Rio, poi a Madrid e alcune settimane in Italia. Sono stati i mesi più belli della mia vita, e ancora non riuscivo a credere che un uomo che conoscevo si era innamorato di me così profondamente da lasciare un'agenzia a cui era profondamente fedele solo per me, ma mi piaceva, perché mi faceva sentire speciale. Solo che, mentre eravamo a passeggiare per i vicoli di Venezia, vedemmo quegli che erano chiaramente agenti venirci incontro; ormai era troppo tardi e sapevo che sarei stata uccisa. Mi sentivo arrabbiata con me stessa, perché ero stata imprudente: avevo trovato una cosa buona nella mia vita e adesso l'avrei persa per sempre. Non mi importava di morire, mi importava solo di dover perdere lui per sempre.  
L'amore cambia le persone in modo drastico, sai?”

Sembrava una tragedia di Shakespeare, mancava solo il suicidio degli amanti nell'ultimo atto. “E poi cos'è successo?”

“Clint mi ha abbracciata e ha detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Una volta arrivati allo SHIELD, lui restò a parlare con Fury molte ore, mentre io ero seduta fuori dall'ufficio, con tre o quattro agenti a sorvegliarmi. Sentì delle urla, poi tutto si calmò e una voce da dentro disse di farmi entrare, e il direttore mi disse che se avessi rinunciato a essere una mercenaria, sarei potuta entrare a far parte dell'agenzia. Gli dissi di sì, senza pensarci. Quella notte, restai a dormire nella stanza di Clint, e facemmo l'amore tutta la notte. Alle prime luci dell'alba, gli rivelai la più importante delle cose che gli avevo tenute nascoste fino a quel momento: non avrei potuto mai renderlo padre.”  
L'affermazione l'aveva lasciata più stupita di qualunque altra cosa che si aspettasse di sentire, e non sapeva cosa dire. Così aveva abbracciato Natasha, sperando che non fosse troppo.  
Ma lei non si era staccata, anzi, aveva ricambiato la stretta.

Rose si sentiva onorata nell'essere diventata la custode di quella storia, così importante

“Lui come ha reagito?”

Nat sorrise, separandosi di poco dall'abbraccio per poterla guardare bene negli occhi

“Mi ha baciata, e mi ha detto che non gli importava. Se adesso ci ripenso, credo che anche volendo, avere figli per una spia è qualcosa di impensabile; siamo degli assassini a tempo pieno, e essere genitori ha bisogno di attenzioni che noi non possiamo avere. Ma se un giorno scoprissi che per qualche assurdo miracolo sono riuscita a rimanere incinta di Clint, non mi opporrei di certo. Nella realtà però non ci sono possibilità che succeda, quindi preferisco non pensarci, nonostante percepisco bene quanto lui soffre.”

Ammirava la forza di Natasha, perché nei non sarebbe mai stata capace di affrontare una cosa del genere e a sopportare tutto senza parlarne con l'unica persona di cui ci si fida davvero.

“Ma la speranza è l'ultima a morire, giusto?”

“Giusto, Rose.”

-

Dopo la rivelazione di alcune settimane prima, molte cose si facevano più chiare. Come per esempio, il fatto che tante volte, quando vede Natasha, che sembra più furtiva del solito, ha sempre un sorriso enorme, che cerca però di nascondere a un occhio disattento.  
E' felice, in fondo, ma ciò porta comunque sensazioni agrodolci, perché le ricorda il legame che lei aveva con John. Sognava una vita felice con lui, una famiglia, ma poi tutto si era infranto a causa di un dannatissimo colpo di pistola, che si sarebbe dovuta beccare lei. Lo avevano chiamato fuoco amico, perché era stato un altro agente a spararle accidentalmente, ma John si era messo in mezzo appena in tempo.  
Lo odiava, perché era morto e perché lui, come il Dottore, avevano basato il loro amore su stupide bugie.

Ma non faceva una colpa a Natasha, perché lei aveva passato cose peggiori.

 

Così cercava di andare avanti, semplicemente, e il fatto che finalmente aveva cominciato a lavorare sul campo le davano una spinta. Poteva trovare nello SHIELD la sua strada, anche se forse non era quella che desiderava da bambina. Quale ragazzina desidera essere una spia che ha perso l'uomo della sua vita, per due volte?

Presa dai suoi pensieri, non si era accorta che Nat era entrata nella sua camera.

“Fury vuole parlarti, ufficialmente per un rapporto sull'ultima missione, ma dubito che finirete a parlare di quello. E comunque ho chiesto di farti portare la pittura blu, così potrai risistemare la stanza come l'ultima volta

Le sorride e poi esce, andando verso l'ufficio del direttore.  
Entra, cercando di mostrare serietà e contegno, e saluta con un cenno, per poi accomodarsi in una delle sedie davanti alla scrivania.

“L'ho fatta chiamare qui, Miss Tyler, perché voglio che lei mi dica esattamente cosa le ha raccontato il Dottore di Asgard e della sua specie. Forse le ha involontariamente detto qualcosa sullo scettro di Loki.”

Ecco, non si aspettava una domanda del genere. Probabilmente avevano avuto problemi sul famoso scettro, di cui Natasha le aveva accennato tempo prima.

“Lui la chiamava Gallifrey, e mi ha raccontato ben poco sul suo pianeta natale, ma non ho idea di cosa sia fatto quello scettro. Forse funziona con una tecnologia simile a quella del cacciavite sonico, ma penso che faccia qualcosa di più che aprire le porte e misurare le funzioni vitali.”

“Ha preso sotto il suo controllo l'anima dell'agente Barton, durante la battaglia di New York.”

Ora le risultava chiaro perché aveva visto Clint cambiato dall'ultima volta. L'esperienza doveva averlo provato più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo.

“Io non ho idea di come funziona, ma spero proprio che troviate una soluzione. Adesso posso andare?”

“No, agente Tyler. C'è un'ultima cosa: ho bisogno che lei faccia una cosa per me, ma nessuno deve esserne a conoscenza. Farà rapporto solo a me, ne all'agente Romanov né a nessun altro”

Fury si era alzato dalla poltrona, più serio del solito in volto. “Ho bisogno che vada in Svezia. A recuperare uno scienziato, per capire come funziona sul serio lo scettro.”

“E' il primo signore del tempo, il maggiore dei due gemelli, scappato sulla terra. Adesso può andare, partirà stanotte per Stoccolma. E non dica nulla a nessuno, mi raccomando.”

Era uscita dall'ufficio, sconvolta. Non capiva perché quello scettro era così importante o perché proprio lei, e non un agente con maggiore esperienza, dovesse andare a recuperare un principe alieno. Ma più di tutto, non capiva perché non dovesse dirlo a Natasha

Probabilmente c'era un motivo sotto, ma lei non conosceva abbastanza i segreti di quell'agenzia così segreta.  
Si era diretta in camera, e aveva trovato alcuni barattoli di pittura, insieme a dei teli di plastica. Senza pensarci, aveva cominciato a preparare la stanza per essere dipinta.  
Tre anni fa, lo aveva fatto per cercare di non dimenticare le stelle che aveva visto viaggiando con il Dottore, e mantenere un legame con lui, nonostante tutto. Adesso dipingeva il muro di blu, senza però disegnare le stelle, perché portavano ricordi troppo tristi, che le facevano solo male. Non voleva più ricordare quelle stelle, e sopratutto, non voleva che quei ricordi la costringessero ad aumentare la dose di sonniferi, sopratutto in vista di una missione così importante come quella che si prospettava.

Se lo continuava a chiedere, perché proprio lei. Aveva conosciuto solo un signore del tempo, con la mente deviata dalle visioni, attorno al quale si era creato una intera nuova vita, e nulla di più-  
In realtà, non credeva neanche che fosse giusto: se quell'uomo, quell'alieno, era scappato dal suo pianeta natale per fuggire sulla terra, un motivo doveva esserci, e lei non voleva che fosse costretto a rinunciare a uno stupido scettro, che forse non era neanche così importante come Fury credeva.  
Avrebbe conosciuto un principe di un altro pianeta, certo, ma a cosa le sarebbe servito?  
Le avrebbe solo rovinato la routine che si era creata, perfettamente bilanciata tra gli allenamenti e le missioni sul campo che cominciava a eseguire.  
Ma, nonostante tutte le remore che aveva, non poteva far nulla per impedire che quella missione fosse fatta. Quindi, dopo aver lasciato asciugare la pittura, aveva levato i teli di plastica e aveva preparato il borsone, per poi infilarsi nel letto, in cui faceva ancora fatica ad addormentarsi.  
Aveva buttato giù due pillole, e poi aveva dormito per due ore o tre.

Si era svegliata circa un minuto prima che la sveglia del telefono suonasse e ad aveva indossato la solita tenuta che usava in missione, aggiungendo un pesante cappotto per ripararsi dal freddo.

Ad attenderla fuori dalla porta, c'era una agente che l'aveva condotta sull'aereo, dandole solo un fascicolo e nulla di più.  
Una volta a bordo, appena aperto il fascicolo, aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Fury.

'Abbiamo bisogno dello scienziato, Miss Tyler. E si ricordi che non vogliamo replicare Budapest.'

Si era messa a ridere, per poi spegnere il telefono. Lei non avrebbe mai lasciato lo SHIELD per amore, e poi l'agenzia non voleva uccidere il principe.

O forse sì?

-

Il volo sull'aereo era durato abbastanza tempo per permetterle di leggere il fascicolo, ma non per addormentarsi.  
Sfogliando le pagine che gli ha dato Fury, comunque, ha scoperto che il principe si chiama Alastair e lavora come scienziato in un paesino poco fuori Stoccolma, in una chiesa sconsacrata, dove sembrava che realizzasse esperimenti su come annullare la sua apparente immortalità. Si era auto esiliato misteriosamente sulla terra trent'anni prima.

Praticamente stava andando in missione con quattro informazioni in croce e doveva convincere una risorsa così importante a seguirla fino in America per uno stupido scettro. Almeno, quando Natasha era andata a recuperare il Dottor Banner in India, aveva delle motivazioni valide, come il fatto di dover salvare il mondo.

E tutta questa cosa la metteva profondamente in ansia, perché non voleva deludere Fury; in teoria, la missione non doveva essere così difficile.

Oltre all'addestramento pratico, le era stato insegnato a usare le sue “doti” femminili per conquistare gli obbiettivi. E lei non ne era sprovvista, certo, ma non era convinta che un principe, che sul suo pianeta sicuramente aveva avuto a disposizione le donne più belle, si potesse accontentare di un'umana qualunque.

Ma prima che potesse riflettere ancora su una strategia, l'aereo era riuscito ad atterrare senza troppi problemi, nonostante il vento gelido. La prima tappa era un motel, in cui avrebbe riposato prima di andare da Alastair.  
Non avrebbe dormito molto, in realtà, perché non poteva prendere i sonniferi. Aveva bisogno di essere lucida, perché se il suo obbiettivo si fosse rivelato pericoloso, doveva essere pronta a colpirlo, anche se probabilmente sarebbe stata la sua ultima opzione. O comunque non prima di ricevere le informazioni.  
Quindi, dopo essere entrata in camera, aveva pulito la pistola e nascosto il borsone infondo all'armadio. Nel fascicolo c'è solo una sua foto, presa da una telecamera di sorveglianza di una tavola calda di Stoccolma, e per sicurezza, la infila in una delle tasca del giubbotto. Prima, però, si ferma ad osservarlo: è di una bellezza unica, e ha degli occhi di ghiaccio che hanno qualcosa di magico.

La notte, miracolosamente, sono quegli occhi a guidare i suoi sogni. Non ci sono le immagini della morte di John, o il bacio col Dottore nei vicoli di Londra durante le olimpiadi.  
Ci sono solo gli iridi azzurri del principe, e nulla di più. Chissà se, la notte prima della missione in cui avrebbe dovuto ucciderla, anche Clint era rimasto ammaliato dagli occhi di Natasha.  
Ma Rose era ben consapevole che non avrebbe dovuto replicare una seconda Budapest per uno stupido sogno.

Così, all'alba si era sciacquata il viso con l'acqua gelata, per scacciare i pensieri, ed aveva infilato degli abiti più civili, nascondendo abilmente la pistola e alcuni coltelli.

Ad attenderla non c'era una macchina, quindi aveva mandato una mail a Fury e si era avviata verso la chiesa sconsacrata. C'era circa mezz'ora di strada a piedi, e il piccolo edificio era situato lontano dalle strade principali, quindi era stata costretta.  
Ormai arrivata davanti alla porta, aveva sentito un unico rumore spaccare il silenzio: un oggetto pesante che si frantumava contro la parete. Aveva estratto la pistola ed aveva spalancato la porta con un calcio.  
Il principe, si era girato, e aveva guardato prima lei, poi l'arma.

Era alto, alto quasi come un gigante.

“E' un agente dello SHIELD, vero? Ho sentito parlare di voi, uno degli usurpatori del mio trono lavora per voi”  
Si ferma di colpo. Usurpatore? Thor, ecco di chi parlava. Era stata proprio la sua famiglia a prendere il trono, dopo che i due gemelli e la loro famiglia erano stati cacciati via dall'angolo più bello di tutto il pianeta.

Non sapeva cosa dire, davanti all'odio di quell'uomo, di quel dio.

“E non si fermi a cercare inutili parole. Volete qualcosa da me, ne sono più che sicuro. Ma io sono qui perché ho chiuso i contatti col vostro mondo e con qualunque altro, quindi può anche andarsene e lasciare che mi occupi di cose molto più importanti. Non verrò a combattere per voi!”

“Non vogliamo che combatta, abbiamo bisogno del suo aiuto per uno scettro.” E come se avesse detto qualche parole magica, aveva visto il principe calmarsi di colpo.

“Lo scettro reale. L'avevano forgiato i miei genitori, ma è andato perduto dopo la morte di mia sorella. Dov'è? Appartiene di diritto alla mia famiglia!”

Ora le cose cominciavano a farsi più chiare, doveva solo capire come portarlo dalla sua parte. Probabilmente sarebbe bastato dirgli che poteva tenersi lo scettro, poi Fury si sarebbe occupata di tenerlo a bada quando l'avrebbero cacciato via a mani vuote.

“E' in America, alla nostra base. I nostri scienziati non sono riusciti a capire come funziona.”

Alastair si era passato una mano tra i capelli, pulendosi le mani leggermente sporche di sangue con un fazzoletto. “Viene controllato dall'energia telepatica. Solo un signore del tempo può padroneggiarlo, la sostanze chimiche e gli esperimenti non possono nulla.”

“Allora venga con me, potrà studiare lo scettro da noi e poi portarlo con lei.”

Aveva riso, prima ancora che Rose finisse di parlare. “Non prenderti gioco di me, ragazzina. Conosco voi umani, e so che non mi lascereste mai portare con me una cosa che per voi è così importante. E anche se volessi, non posso abbondare i miei esperimenti. Ho bisogno di almeno un mese, per concluderli.”

“Posso aspettare.” Era certa che a Fury non sarebbe dispiaciuto tenerla lontano, se poi gli avrebbe servito su un piatto d'argento una risorsa tanto importante. Avrebbe solo dovuto trovato una spiegazione valida per Natasha, senza dirgli dov'era stata.

Probabilmente sarebbe stata la parte più difficile di tutta la faccenda.

“Allora facciamo così: lei mi aiuta a terminare gli ultimi esperimenti, e io vengo con lei a studiare lo scettro della mia famiglia, Miss Tyler.”  
“Non sono una scienziata.”

Lui le aveva dato un camicie, senza levarsi quell'espressione beffarda dal viso. “Le insegnerò. Mi chiamo Alastair, comunque.”

“Io Rose.”

Infilò il camicie, sperando che non sarebbe stato l'errore peggiore della sua vita.

-

Se doveva essere sincera, la telefonata di quasi un'ora con Fury l'aveva sfiancata: il direttore non voleva aspettare un mese per lo scienziato e dover spiegare alla Romanov dove fosse finita la sua pupilla. Ma lei aveva promesso che al ritorno sarebbe personalmente andata a spiegare la faccenda a Natasha, e lo aveva convinto.  
Aveva preso il borsone e aveva rifatto tutta la strada verso la chiesa, visto che Alastair le aveva detto che poteva benissimo stabilirsi lì, invece che fare la spola dal motel ogni giorno.  
Appena arrivata, aveva indossato il camicie e si era messa a sua totale disposizione, perché sperava di poter tornare a casa il prima possibile.

Da quanto le aveva raccontato, stava conducendo un esperimento sui suoi geni, per cercare di capire se con la scienza potesse annullare la magia di quando era bambino. Voleva tornare ad essere un umano, ma non gli aveva ancora spiegato perché rinunciare a tutto.  
Così gli aveva prelevato il sangue e si era fatta insegnare come esaminarlo, con i vari reagenti chimici. Non ci capiva molto, ma cercava comunque di adeguarsi e non le avrebbe fatto male acquisire delle conoscenze mediche.

Stando con Alastair aveva capito che, nonostante i risultati della sua ricerca impossibile fossero scarni, era un uomo geniale, quasi più del Dottore. E poi, era meraviglioso, nonostante ogni volta che stavano vicini lei faceva fatica anche ad arrivare alla sua spalla, tanto era alto.  
Ma cosa poteva aspettarsi da un principe nordico se non quello?

Comunque, la cosa che più lo sorprendeva era il fatto che, riusciva a essere spaventosamente calmo e freddo, quando si parlava dei suoi esperimenti. O forse lo faceva solo perché ora c'era lei, perché si ricorda chiaramente i cocci di quella che sembrava una provetta sbattuta contro al muro, durante il loro primo incontro, e che c'erano dei segni sulle sue nocche, come se avesse colpito ripetutamente uno specchio, quasi ogni mattina, fasciati alla ben e meglio.

Si sentiva in qualche modo in dovere di aiutarlo, perché non voleva che gli successe la stesa cosa che anni prima era accaduta al Dottore e lo aveva trasformato in un pazzo. E sopratutto, perché non poteva permettersi di rischiare la vita di altri agenti.

Aveva preso la decisione di chiederlo dopo aver infilato il camicie, come ogni mattina. Si era seduta alla scrivania e aveva aspettato che sollevasse lo sguardo dal microscopio.

“So che non sono affari miei, ma non sono cieca: le vedo le ferite sulle tue mani, e vedo che sembri perennemente concentrato su qualcosa di cui penso tu non abbia intenzione di parlarmi, ma ho visto un membro della tua specie cambiato a causa delle vostre visioni.”

L'espressione di Alastair si era indurita e aveva stretto i pugni. “Non voglio parlarne, Rose, altrimenti lo avrei già fatto!”

“Ma io voglio solo-”

Lui aveva battuto i pugni sul tavolo, senza guardarla. “Mia sorella è morta per causa mia, perché non ho saputo proteggerla, e vorrei solo morire in pace, ma ho davanti altre undici vite prima di poterla raggiungere. Sono trent'anni che lavoro su una cura e l'ho sempre fatto da solo, perché la notte ho incubi continui e quando mi sveglio, sudato, l'unico modo per calmarmi è colpire lo specchio...” Aveva fatto un respiro profondo, per cercare di calmarsi e si era avvicinato a lei, tanto che se fossero stati ad altezze simili avrebbe percepito il suo respiro sulla pelle. “Ti ho fatto entrare nel mio mondo perché mi sono fidato di te e perché non mi hai fatto domande. Ricordare fa male più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo...”

Si alza sulle punte dei piedi, ma non si sposta di più. Vuole vedere la sua reazione, ora che è ancora in tempo, prima che faccia un casino.  
E proprio prima che lei si allontani, lui la stringe a se, sollevandola leggermente da terra e lo bacia, in modo così dolce da farlo sembrare una scena di una favola, nonostante le due situazioni siano agli antipodi.  
Rose gli passa una mano tra i capelli, ricambiando il bacio con passione. Si sente così bene, in quel momento, come se lo avesse desiderato tutta la vita.  
Lo stringe forte, e quando deve staccarsi per prendere aria, appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, beandosi del suo profumo. Potrebbe restare così per sempre, con Alastair che le accarezza dolcemente i capelli.

Sanno entrambi che in quel momento non c'è bisogno di parole, così lei ricomincia a baciarlo e si lascia prendere in braccio, fino alla camera da letto.  
Nel mentre che percorrono il corridoio, i vestiti cadono a terra uno dopo l'altro, e quando sono ormai a letto, sono praticamente nudi, la pelle bollente che si sfiora. Lui continua a baciarla, accarezzandola dolcemente e Rose sa solo che non si era mai sentita bene così come tra le sue braccia.

Lui le sfiora la fronte con entrambe le mani ed entra anche dentro la sua mente. Ma lei non vede morte e sangue, vede i soli di Asgard e gli alberi d'argento. Vede Alastair e la sorella che si abbracciano, dopo aver giocato nei fanghi, e vede la cosa che più la sorprende: lei stessa. Lei che sorride, lei che studia un campione al microscopio e lei che torna nella chiesa con il pranzo.  
E quando tutto termina, quando diventano una cosa sola e lei si aggrappa alle sue spalle, vede un'esplosione di stelle proiettarsi nelle loro menti, così belle e luminose che era più che sicura che se le avessero viste nel cielo, ad occhi aperti, sarebbero rimasti accecati.  
Ma adesso non le importava, non adesso che respirava pesantemente nel collo di Alastair, mentre lui le accarezza la schiena. Si sentiva in paradiso, in quel momento, e solo adesso riusciva a capire le motivazioni di Clint e Natasha, il perché avessero rinunciato a tutte le loro vite: per amore, un'amore così profondo che solo provandolo si riusciva a capire.

E probabilmente quello era lo stesso sentimento che lei provava nei confronti del suo principe.

-

Quelle settimane, per Rose, erano state come uno squarcio di sogno: aveva trovato il suo principe, ed era meglio di qualunque cosa le fosse mai capitata. Si era scordata di essere un agente.  
La mattina, Alastair aspettava sempre che lei si svegliasse, per non farla preoccupare nel non vederselo accanto. La faceva ridere, mentre lavoravano alla ricerca, ma i giorni che separavano entrambi dal dover tornare in America passavano troppo velocemente.

Non voleva scappare, glielo aveva detto dopo il primo bacio. Credeva nello SHIELD e essere un'agente le piaceva, quindi non voleva rinunciarci per amore. Ma se da un lato amava quella vita, non si sentiva in grado di andare da lui e dirgli che voleva che rinunciasse alle sue ricerche solo per lei.

Avrebbe solo voluto il consiglio di Natasha in quel momento, perché lei ci era già passata, e sapendo che prima o poi lo avrebbe scoperto, era uscita e si era seduta sulla collinetta su cui era situata la chiesa, componendo il suo numero.

Aveva avvicinato il telefono all'orecchio e aveva aspettato per qualche istante, poi il silenzio era stato interrotto dalla voce di Nat.

“Ho già tentato di uccidere Fury perché ti ha mandata in missione senza darmi niente e sono molto incazzata con te perché hai deciso di chiamarmi solo adesso, Rose Tyler.”

Aveva sorriso, era proprio per questo che la adorava. “Ho bisogno di aiuto con un principe.”  
“Aspetta un'istante” Aveva sentito dall'altro capo del telefono delle parole sussurrate in russo, e poi una porta che si chiudeva. “Sono tutta orecchie.”

Era arrossita, perché aveva capito di aver beccato la sua addestratrice a letto con Clint. “Il direttore mi ha mandata qui per recuperare il gemello, il principe dei signori del tempo, fa lo scienziato.”

Un colpo, come un pugno al muro, e poi il respiro di Natasha leggermene appesantito. “Quell'uomo subirà le mie ire. Ti ha mandato a recuperare un pericoloso alieno, senza neanche consultarmi! Io-”

“Ci sono andata a letto e mi sono innamorata di lui. E non ho la minima idea di cosa fare.”

Silenzio. Sicuramente non si aspettava di sentire questo, dopo un mese di totale silenzio. “Non ripetere quello che ho fatto io a Budapest, perché ti troveranno. Lo SHIELD ha troppe risorse” Un sospiro, poi aveva ricominciato a parlare. “Prova a chiedergli di restare qui con te. Potrebbe lavorare qui, l'agenzia ha bisogno di gente come lui. Chiediglielo, e se lui ti dice di si, andrò a parlarne con Fury, e proverò a non ucciderlo.”  
Ecco, sapeva sempre qual'era la cosa giusta da dire. Adesso mancava solo convincere il suo principe a spostare tutte le sue ricerche, e lasciare quella che era stata la sua casa.

“Grazie, Nat, sul serio. Ti mando un messaggio più tardi.”

“Fai di tutto, ma non Budapest. Soffriresti solo” E poi aveva chiuso la chiamata, giusto prima che Alastair si sedesse accanto a lei, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle, il camicie ancora addosso.

“Cos'è Budapest? So che è una città, ma non penso la tua amica parlasse di quello.”

Rose aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, guardando il panorama davanti a lei. “La mia amica si chiama Natasha, è la mia addestratrice allo SHIELD. Prima di essere un'agente, aveva conosciuto un membro dell'organizzazione, che era stato mandato per ucciderla propria a Budapest. Ma loro si erano innamorati.”

“Come noi.”

“Come noi, si.” Aveva stretto la sua mano, in silenzio, e poi lo aveva guardato negli occhi. “Voglio che resti in America con me, perché non voglio perderti. Porta la tua ricerca con te, se è necessario, ma-”

Lui l'aveva fermata, dandole un bacio a fior di labbra, e poi si era spostato leggermente. “Certo che resto con te, Rose. Ho deciso che sarei rimasto dalla nostra prima notte, tanto mi hai detto che lì avete ottime tecnologie in questo campo, no?”

Si era alzata, con un grande sorriso, e dopo aver fatto alzare anche lui, lo aveva stretto forte. Alastair le aveva sorriso e l'aveva presa in braccio, facendola roteare.

Aveva riso, come mai in vita sua.

“Mi dai una mano a preparare i campioni e le attrezzature per il viaggio?” Aveva annuito ed era corsa dentro, seguita da lui.

Avevano passato tutto il pomeriggio a sistemare tutto il materiale in due scatoloni, finendo poco prima che calasse la notte.

Si erano baciati ancora, e avevano fatto l'amore nel loro letto un'ultima volta. Stavolta ogni movimento era dettato dalla velocità, perché l'aereo sarebbe arrivato da lì a poche ore, ed era stato quasi più coinvolgente della prima volta.

Il suo principe erano entrato nella sua mente, e stavolta le immagini si susseguivano in una sequenza tanto veloce da sembrare impossibile. E poi c'era stata un'esplosione, un'onda di piacere che l'aveva travolta e le era entrata dentro l'anima.

Purtroppo non c'era stato il tempo che di solito si prendevano. Rose si era infilata una giacca e un paio di pantaloni, indossando sotto una canottiera, mentre Alastair si era infilato una delle sue solite camicie da boscaiolo, che lo facevano sembrare ancora più attraente.

Qualche ora prima, insieme al messaggio per Nat, ne aveva scritto uno a Fury, dicendo che l'aereo doveva atterrare abbastanza vicino alla chiesa, a causa degli scatoloni (ufficialmente). In realtà, era perché non voleva allontanarsi da lui.

Si erano dati un lungo bacio, prima che l'aereo atterrasse silenziosamente accanto all'edificio. Due agenti erano entrati, prendendo gli scatoloni.

Alastair seguiva con gli occhi ogni loro movimento, spaventato dal fatto che la sua ricerca potesse andare in malore. Ma per fortuna, gli agenti erano abbastanza esperti e le scatole erano stati posizionati sul fondo dell'aereo

Loro due erano saliti subito dopo, e lei gli aveva stretto la mano, cercando di non farsi vedere. Una volta all'agenzia sarebbe stato molto più difficile avere l'intimità a cui si erano abituati, quindi voleva godersi quello che ne restava.

Ma non le importava di quello, le bastava solo averlo vicino a sé.

E lo amava, per averla seguita, più di quanto potesse riuscire a dimostrare.

-

Quando arrivano a New York, Alastair sembrava un bambino davanti ai grandi palazzi di New York, e per Rose era un'emozione unica vederlo tanto felice. Per tutto il viaggio gli aveva parlato di come funzionava lì e di come sarebbe stato diverso da Stoccolma; praticamente, l'unico punto in comune sarebbe stata la loro relazione.

Sapeva bene quando il cambiamento per lui sarebbe stato difficile, perché ora sarebbe stato controllato da qualcuno e costretto a lavorare a stretto contatto con altri scienziati; avrebbe dovuto anche stilare delle relazioni per Fury più comprensibili dei suoi appunti.

Comunque, prima di poter cominciare a lavorare sulla sua ricerca, avrebbe dovuto esaminare lo scettro di Loki e spiegare il funzionamento della tecnologia al suo interno. Questa era la parte su cui era più contraria, perché aveva paura che se nelle mani sbagliate sarebbe potuta essere pericolosa.

E non sapeva se quelle dello SHIELD erano adatte.

Ma a Alastair non lo aveva detto, per non farlo preoccupare, più che altro perché sperava che i suoi fossero solo sospetti infondati.

All'atterraggio, c'erano ad aspettarli Natasha e Fury, che aveva stretto la mano a entrambi.

“Principe Alastair, sono Nick Fury, il direttore dello SHIELD. Vorrei scambiare due parole con lei, se permette.”

Lui aveva annuito e le aveva sorriso, quando entrambi si erano allontanati, aveva abbracciato Nat. Le era mancata, in quelle settimane, e quindi non poteva che essere felice di poterla vedere finalmente.

“Mi chiedo come fate a baciarvi, tu e lo stangone nordico!”

Rose era arrossita di colpo, non si aspettava certo un'affermazione del genere. Ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, aveva notato un luccichio sospetto provenire dalla mano della donna davanti a lei e dire che era rimasta a bocca aperta era poco.

“Sì, Clint mi ha chiesto di sposarti dopo la tua telefonata. Più che altro gli ho rovinato la sorpresa, perché l'anello gli è caduto dalla giacca.”

L'aveva stretta più forte, sorridendo. “Sono così felice per te! Quindi adesso la cosa è di pubblico dominio?”

“Esattamente. Ci sposiamo in estate, a Budapest, Fury ha concesso le ferie dopo la sfuriata che gli ho fatto, e le ha date anche a te, visto che sarai la mia testimone, sempre che tu voglia.”

Le cose si stavano assestando perfettamente, come se finalmente avesse trovato il suo finale felice.

“Ovvio che voglio esserlo! E voglio assolutamente comprare l'abito qui a New York, ho visto in un programma un negozio che ha cose meravigliosi.”

“Frena un attimo, Tyler. Voglio sapere com'è il tuo principe.”

Rose aveva sorriso, cercando di trovare le parole adatte. Avevano passato insieme il mese più inteso che lei avesse mai vissuto, e spiegarlo sembrava una missione impossibile.

“Mi fa sentire amata, come faceva il Dottore. Ed è una persona geniale; ha trasformato una vecchia chiesa in un laboratorio e sta conducendo una ricerca che per tanti degli scienziati che abbiamo qui è un'impresa impossibile.”

“L'uomo perfetto, praticamente!”

Sicuramente, era l'uomo migliore che avesse conosciuto, e se qualcuno le avesse detto che avrebbe realizzato il suo sogno con lui, non ci avrebbe creduto.  
Era passata in una strada di incubi e solitudine, dopo che anche John era morto, e adesso? Adesso, aveva Alastair. Ma aveva paura, che presto o tardi, anche lui se ne sarebbe andato, lasciandola coi suoi demoni.  
In cuor suo, aveva fiducia, perché fin dal primo momento lui le aveva dimostrato quando forse importante per lei. Gli aveva raccontato che il contatto telepatico è possibile solo con la propria anima gemella, e la cosa le faceva piacere.

Forse tutto in precedenza le era andato male perché non aveva trovato il suo vero amore.

Ma prima di chiedere a Nat un consiglio, avevo sentito il senso di nausea che aveva avuto già dalla mattina farsi più forte e prima che potesse imbrattare il corridoio, era stata accompagnata nel bagno della camera da letto di Clint, che era la più vicina.  
Rose era arrivata a malapena dentro, che già aveva cominciato a vomitare nella tazza, mentre Natasha le teneva i capelli e le accarezzava la schiena.

Appena aveva sentito i sintomi calmarsi, aveva allontanato leggermente la testa e preso dei respiri profondi. Non sapeva da cosa era causato il vomito, non aveva mangiato nulla di particolare, oppure… ma non riusciva a credere a quell'opzione, le sembrava impossibile.

“So che non è la domanda migliore da fare in certe situazione, ma devo chiedertelo: voi due usate delle protezioni?”

Trovare un preservativo in un paesino sperduto era una sorta di caccia al tesoro, quindi aveva scosso la testa, aspettando che dicesse qualcosa.

“Credo che tu sia incinta. Posso chiamare Clint e chiedergli di comprarne uno, gli dirò di fare presto”

Aveva annuito, alzandosi per sciacquarsi il viso. Si era fissata allo specchio, fino a che, poco dopo, Natasha era uscita un'istante per poi tornare con un test di gravidanza.

Lo aveva fatto, senza dire una parola, e dopo tre minuti, aveva visto comparire due linee colorate.

Portava in grembo un bambino, il figlio di un principe.

“Puoi chiamare Alastair? Credo sia ancora con Fury...”

Nel frattempo, si era seduta sul bordo del letto, il test stretto tra le sue mani. Non si aspettava un bambino, e non così presto. E sei lui non fosse stato pronto?  
Ma prima che potesse scoppiare in lacrime, lo aveva visto correre nella stanza, bianco in volto. Probabilmente gli era stata già comunicata la notizia.

Sorrise, nel vederlo guardare lei, e poi la pancia, ancora piatta, come se ancora non credesse a cosa stava succedendo.

“S-sei incinta? Del nostro bambino? Oh, mia Rose.”

Alla fine, era stato lui a mettersi a piangere, mentre la sollevava per baciarla, come la prima volta. Era la reazione migliore che potesse aspettarsi, e la sua espressione aveva fatto cadere anche la minima incertezza che potesse avere sulla loro relazione.

Lei amava lui e lui amava lei.

Era tutto perfetto, come lo aveva desiderato nei suoi sogni più segreti, e finalmente avrebbe potuto avere il suo felici e contenti, che stavolta sarebbe durato per sempre.


End file.
